Will You Marry Me?
by moon's the limit
Summary: A series of one-shot proposals, Drarry style! Each chapter has its own story. Suggestions are loved! :3 CHRISTMAS EDITIONS UP
1. what it spells

**Rated:** K  
**Warnings:** Slight OOCness  
**Title:** What It Spells

* * *

"Harry . . . what is this?" Draco questioned as he inspected the unusual object sitting on top of the kitchen table. It was a box of some sort with the label '_reusable hangman' _embossed on the front. Sitting on top of the box was a stairwell that led up to some sort of stage area where a rope hung. An idle wooden figure stood at the bottom of the stairs.

Draco blinked. Since when was Harry into art and crafts? And even if the twenty-six year old Golden Boy was into such things, Draco didn't comprehend why he would carve out a man, a set of stairs, a stage, and a rope that had a loop at its ends as if it was prepared for someone to hang themselves- wait. Did this imply Harry was suicidal? Draco froze as he came to this conclusion.

Harry couldn't be suicidal. Last time he observed the ravenette, which was this morning before he departed to meet up with Granger and Weasley, he was grinning and apparently very happy. Then, what was this '_reusable hangman_' thing?

Gray orbs surveyed the label once more. His sight soon captured the words that were printed above and below the name of the object. On top was '_Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_' and on the bottom was '_Spell It or He'll Swing!_' Definitely odd. But concluding from those words, he reckoned that Harry, thankfully, did not carve this dreadful object. Though, why would Harry acquire such a thing? What was it supposed to do?

Draco knew the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was a joke shop, but dangling a wooden person? It was a sick joke, and that was coming from Draco's thoughts alone.

Frowning, Draco picked up his cellphone ( some sort of muggle device that Harry insisted him on using ) and dialed Harry's number. The phone rang for a few moments. After the fifth ring, the sound of his boyfriend's voice spoke. "Hello?"

Draco cleared his throat before starting off. "Hello, Harry. There's something rather unpleasant on our kitchen table labeled '_reusable hangman_'. Is it going to explode?" He asked this in a even-tempered tone as a pitiful attempt to not expose his concern.

At the other end of the line, he heard Harry laugh. "No, no, Draco. It's not going to explode. It's a muggle game, wizard style. Fred and George made it specifically for me." Draco permitted these words to sink in before he replied with "oh".

Draco stayed inaudible for a moment, then decided to interrogate his mate, "will the wooden guy actually . . . hang himself?"

"Yes, but he'll unhang himself when a new game starts."

"Oh."

"Mhm."

The line grew silent for a bit. Hating the eerie pause in their conversation, Draco began once more, "how do you play?"

He could almost feel Harry smile at his question, but made no noise to voice his train of thought. "Oh. Easy. One person thinks of a word or phrase and the other players try to guess what it is by suggesting letters. If the letter isn't in the word or phrase, the wooden guy will take a step up the stairs. You get six chances before he hangs himself," Harry explained.

"I see."

Another pregnant pause filled their conversation, but this time, Harry started, "Want to play?"

And well, Draco had nothing better to do. Plus, that meant that he could stay on the phone with Harry longer. "Sure."

"Okay. Hold on. Lemme think of a word or phrase . . . Okay. I got it. Two words. Five letters in the first and two letters in the second. Question mark at the end. Start guessing letters!"

When given the hints ( two words, five letters for one, two for the other, question mark at the end ), Draco quickly jotted the blanks down on a clean napkin. He tapped the quill on his bottom lip before randomly stating a letter. "A?"

"There's an A in the second blank for the first word."

Draco celebrated inside his head as he wrote the letter into the second blank.

"Hm . . . E?"

"Yep! There's one at the end of the second word! You're good at this, Draco."

The blond male smiled. "I know. I'm just that amazing."

Harry chuckled once more. "Yes, you are. Now, guess another letter."

"Uh . . . O?"

"I spoke too soon. Maybe not as amazing. Don't huff, Draco! I'm kidding. But seriously, there isn't an O in it. Tap the wooden doll's back one time."

Draco looked at the figure standing at the bottom of the stairwell. He hesitated, but complied to Harry's orders. The wooden man took one step up the stairs before turning to him and hanging his head in shame. Draco knew exactly what the actions meant. _Don't get any more letters wrong!_

"T?"

"No T," Harry giggled. "Tap his back every time you get a letter wrong."

Scowling, Draco tapped the doll's back. Sadly, the small wooden toy took another step up before turning his blank head towards him. Draco looked away.

"W?"

"Nope. Turn that W upside down."

Once again, Draco regretfully tapped the back before puzzling over Harry's hint. Upside down W? Draco blinked. _Oh_.

"M!"

"Yep. Both words start with a M."

Happy now, Draco filled in the blanks and gazed back to the person on the steps. The wooden doll was jumping up and down, apparently happy for his awesomeness in guessing the correct letter.

Smirking faintly, Draco continued to guess. "P?"

"Nope."

Disappointed washed over him, but he waved it off. "T?"

"You already said that," Harry stated, stifling his laughter.

"Shut it, Potter," Draco muttered before tapping the doll's back twice ( one for the T and the other for the P ).

"R?"

"Yep. Two R's. The third and fourth letter of the first word."

Draco wrote this down. Seeing the one blank left, he grew excited and didn't bother to look at what the words formed out.

"Is it . . . S?"

"No S. And that was your sixth chance."

A frown dawned upon his lips as he brought his finger to the doll. The wooden figure, frightened, took a step back from his finger. With a sigh, Draco drew his finger away and the figure looked relieved.

"Did he hang himself?"

Draco coughed. "Uh . . . yes."

"Don't lie to me, Draco. I can tell that you haven't tapped his back yet. But I'll give you another chance. Look at the letters you have already and try to figure it out."

His gray orbs returned to the napkin. The second he saw the blanks, he knew. His cellphone slipped from his palms the moment after he realized what it spelled out.

Moments ticked by as he stared at the two words and the question mark. He knew what letter was missing. And he wanted to tell Harry, but he couldn't. His body remain frozen.

"Draco? You alright? Draco? DRACO!"

Jerking out of his trance, the ex-Slytherin quickly picked up his cellphone. "Y," he breathed.

"Yep! Now, what does it say?"

Draco's eyes focused back on the napkin, then turned to the wooden man who now was hiding something behind his back.

"Draco? What does it say?"

His breath caught in his throat as he opened his mouth to answer. And when he finally found his voice, he whispered the answer, "marry me."

The moment he said the two words, the wooden doll revealed to him what he hid behind his back. It was a silver ring. With a shaking hand, Draco extended his hand towards the object's direction. The figure placed the piece of jewelry into his palm. Still in shock, Draco drew the ring to his focus. He could clearly see the seven words that were imprinted on the silver ring: _I want to love you forever, Draco_.

"So . . . is that a yes or a no, Draco?"

Oh. He forgot that he was on the phone with Harry. Clutching the ring in his hand and allowing tears of joy to spill from his eyes, he answered the proposal, "Yes, Harry. Oh, God, _yes_!"

This time, Draco knew Harry was smiling, for he had suddenly Apparated in front of him and embraced him.

"I love you, Draco," his mate breathed.

Draco buried his face in Harry's shoulder and smiled. "I love you too, Harry."

Once more, an enchanted chuckle escaped from his fiance. "But our wedding decorations will be in gold and scarlet."

Draco snorted. "Silver and green, Potter. Slytherin owns Gryffindor's arse."

"Wanna bet?"

"Mm, later. I want to choose the cake."

Draco felt his partner draw away from him and look at him with a quirked eyebrow. But no explanations were needed ; the two broke into childish giggles before Harry grabbed Draco's hand and tugged him towards the door.

* * *

**AN:** So I'll be starting a series of oneshots with Harry and Draco proposals! Each chapter will be a different proposal and a different story line, so you can read them separately. Reviews and **suggestions** are LOVED! Thanks fer reading ~ C:


	2. how slytherin of you

**Rated:** K**  
Warning:** background story of 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts**  
Title:** How Slytherin of You

**

* * *

**

It was a peaceful evening. Draco was seated in his emerald colored armchair that reminded him much of Harry's eyes. His legs were crossed and he wore rectangular shaped reading glasses. In his hands was a copy of _Advance Potion Making Mistakes and Effects_. His facial expression wore an emotionless mask as he flipped through the one-hundred and forty-third page of the book. Gray orbs skimmed across the first few paragraphs before sliding up to look past the wall of text at his partner.

Harry, catching his gaze, gave him a faint smile before returning to his writing. Assuming that the action was normal, Draco resumed his reading. Moments later, his eyes caught sight of Harry tying something to Nimbus's leg. Though he was curious, he made no movement or utter a word to question what it was. Harry then proceeded to whisper something to Nimbus while his green eyes watched Draco carefully to make sure he wasn't eavesdropping. Because of this, Draco quickly switched sights to his textbook.

A few moments after the hushed whispers, Draco heard a soft hoot from Nimbus. Nimbus, named after the Nimbus 2000, was once a school owl that used to deliver their letters ( since they had a secret relationship ) to each other during their sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts. Eventually, the two became attached to the brown owl, and with a few convincing lines, successfully adopted the owl from the Owlery.

Curiosity was beginning to bother Draco as he allowed his sights to return to Harry. The eighteen year old wizard was no longer looking in his direction or paying attention to Nimbus. Instead, he was busying himself by scribbling notes down from his own reading of _Defense Spells and when NOT to Use Them_.

Though, his attention quickly drew away from Harry and turned to Nimbus, who had flown across the short distance and landed on the armrest of his seat. The brown owl gave Draco a soft hoot before sticking out his leg. There was a note wrapped around his ankle, and in his claws was a ring.

With his interests suddenly perked, Draco's hands left his textbook in order to untie the note and palm the ring. His face masked with confusion as he opened the piece of parchment and read the words scribbled by a familiar handwriting. Blinking, Draco peered up in Harry's direction. The other continued to ignore him by writing more notes down.

Equally confused and amused, Draco stood and made his way towards the armchair where Harry sat. When Draco stopped in front of him, Harry looked up and blinked. Draco held up the note and the ring with a quirk of a brow. "What is this?"

To the question, Harry merely shrugged. "I dunno. What does it say?"

Draco's eyes flickered back to the note to make sure he read it correctly. He did. So he repeated the words to Harry: "Will you marry me?"

Without warning, the ravenette jumped up and knocked over his textbook, parchment, and quill in the process. His arms rounded tightly around Draco's body in an embrace. "Yes!" Harry exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek.

Shocked and flushing, Draco hugged back with his mind still processing what just happened.

Harry pulled back for a moment and grinned. At that moment, it finally dawned down on Draco that this was all planned. And this was proven true by the sneaky grin that Harry gave him.

Nonetheless, Draco chuckled. "How Slytherin of you," he muttered before closing the space between their lips.

* * *

**AN:** This was actually based off a roleplay between me and a user. I tried to explain all the confusing parts, but if there's any sort of confusion, ask me and I'll gladly explain. :3

Also, considering that these will be one-shots of proposal stories, the answer "YES!" will be similar. I'm trying to contrast on that ( as you can see from this story ), but I know I'm going to run out of ideas soon. Anyways! There will be a few sad one-shots and longer ones too. So stay tuned for that. Annnd, ooh! Did you guys know that you all made me SUPER HAPPY with all your reviews? I want to thank you all for that! I love you guys! Seriously! 8D


	3. sweet : christmas ed!

Rated: T

Warning: rated T for suggestive themes / language, perverted jokes, and that stuff

Title: Sweet

**

* * *

**

"Are you ready, Harry?" Draco called out as he fixed his scarf that went perfectly along with his hat. There was a muffled response from upstairs, but nonetheless, Draco understood the words. _Just a minute!_ It was something Harry always replied with when Draco asked if he was ready.

A sigh escaped from the blond's lips as he opened the front door and peered outside. The December air that lingered around quickly made its way into their house. The blond shivered faintly from the cold, but he couldn't complain ; he preferred this sort of weather to hot and musky nights. Buttoning his coat, Draco turned and looked up the stairs once more. Before he could even shout for the other, Harry appeared on top of the stairs wearing clothes that was bound to warm both of them up.

"Patience is the key, Draco," Harry responded as he made his way down the stairs. Draco rolled his eyes at this quote before rounding his arms around Harry's waist and leaning in to snag a quick kiss. "You look beautiful," he murmured against the ravenette's lips. Harry's mouth curved into a smile before he pecked Draco's lips in response. "You look sexy."

To this, the taller of the two merely chuckled before he drew away. Taking his boyfriend's hand, Draco led them out of the house, but not before stopping for a mere second for Harry to close and lock the door of their house. After confirming that their place was secured, the pair paced towards Time Square.

Upon arrival, the bright Christmas lights of the area greeted them along with many people that came out to examine the Christmas spirit on the night just before Christmas day. Draco squeezed Harry's hand as he swept his partner to the side to point at a white Christmas tree on display. "We need something like this." When Harry shook his head and pointed towards a green one with rainbow lights all over, Draco pouted. "You're unoriginal," he taunted. Harry simply stuck out his tongue before pulling him to see the other decorated trees.

In the end, the two agreed that the tall one decorated with red ribbons and gold ornaments was the best one for their house. "How much do you think that this will cost?" Harry muttered. Draco gave a faint shrug. "I can afford it. Can't be that expensive." His raven-haired mate barked a laugh before bumping into Draco playfully. "No need to flaunt, Malfoy." Draco smiled proudly before pulling Harry towards the stores.

"Tomorrow's Christmas, Harry," Draco whispered warmly into his boyfriend of four year's ear. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you know what I want." Mischievously, Harry grabbed Draco's scarf and tugged him closer.

A faint smirk tinted Draco's lips as he leaned closer to the other. "Do I? Maybe I don't. Why don't you show me?"

Harry pecked him on the lips once more as he allowed his fingers to curl at Draco's belt. Feeling the rush of excitement, Draco rounded his arms around the other's waist and pulled their lower halves together. "Do you know now?" Harry murmured.

Draco laughed quietly against their brushing lips. "I have a general idea. But mm, I think we should wait. Children and spectators around."

"It's nearly midnight, and I thought you like publicity," Harry said, quirking a brow as he peered up at Draco.

"Later, dear Potter." Draco placed a finger against Harry's lips as he took a step away and grabbed the other's hand. "For now, let's look around. Maybe you would like something. Or perhaps I will find something I like." Draco watched as amusement flickered across Harry's face before he agreed.

A few moments after walking, Harry stopped and sniffed the air. "Smell that, Draco?"

At the question, Draco paused and sniffed the air itself. Ah, hot chocolate. He peered at his partner. "Would you like some hot chocolate, Harry?" Harry smiled. "You know me too well."

Still hand in hand, the couple traveled to the stand where a man was giving out free cups of hot chocolate. Accepting one each, Draco thanked the jolly figure before sipping at the warm drink. Delicious. Next to him, Harry agreed to his thought by licking his lips and giving him a knowing look.

Draco smiled in response before finishing off the hot chocolate and throwing the plastic cup away. Soon, Harry followed this notion.

And once more, they were back on the sidewalk, peering at the stores that passed them.

"I wonder if Willa's Sweet Factory has samples," Draco started as he tugged Harry towards the direction of the sweets shop. Harry hurried along beside him. "They usually do," the ravenette informed. "Or at least, they do every time we pass by here. Which is every night we come out to walk around the time square."

Draco squeezed his partner's hand. "You know this is the only reason why you even come here with me every other night."

Harry returned the squeeze before looking up at his boyfriend. "That and because I love you."

Leaving Draco wordless, Harry let go of the hand and hurried inside the sweets shop. Draco simply stared as his boyfriend went to the counter and greeted the elderly lady before receiving a chocolate covered strawberry. He had gone into initial shock that Harry said that he loved him first. Usually, it was Draco who said it, then Harry would return it. Tonight, it was different. And Draco was glad it was different. He knew he made the right decision then.

Smiling, the blond strolled into the small shop and greeted Willa. "Busy, I see," he said casually before thanking the elderly woman for the chocolate covered strawberry. Willa laughed. "Yes, very busy. Christmas Eve and people with last minute shopping." Both of their soft laughter echoed throughout their talking area. Though, Draco's laughter quickly died off as he watched his mate survey the chocolates with interest.

With a smirk tinting his lips, Draco paced over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's frail figure. "Hungry?" he whispered, dangling his chocolate strawberry in front of Harry's mouth. Harry squirmed against him before leaning forward and capturing the fruit in his mouth.

Still in the position, Draco fed the shorter male until the contents of the chocolate and strawberry were gone. "Good?" he questioned. Harry tilted his head back and smiled. "As always. But of course, it's been touched by you, which makes it better." He leaned up and gave Draco a kiss on the side of his mouth before pulling away from the enclosed arms. "Now. What to buy? Hm. You like white chocolate, right, Draco?" Harry gazed across the rack full of candy.

"I have a few cakes baked if you are interested, boys," Willa said from the other side of the shop. Both figures turned to face the smiling shop keeper. "They're over there." She pointed at the display window.

Harry looked over at Draco before taking his hand and dragging him outside the shop. As the pair stood in front of the display, Harry immediately pointed to a very decorated one. "This one's pretty! Looks just like the cakes Hermione makes!"

Draco gave a faint sniff. "The one next to it is more simple. I like it better."

Harry stuck out his tongue at him once more before leaning over to see the the third display cake. He blinked. "This isn't a Christmas cake."

Draco, on the other hand, was not looking at the cake. Rather, he was focused on Harry as he slowly drew out the ring box. "Of course it isn't. Looks like a wedding cake to me. Even sounds like a wedding cake by what's written on the cake, Harry." When Harry gazed at him curiously, Draco sucked in a breath and got down on one knee. Looking up, he captured his partner's green eyes. "I think this is the perfect place to propose to you, Harry," he started. "And the perfect time." Right on cue, the clock tower struck midnight. Draco smiled faintly. "I know this isn't as big or fancy as you imagined, but . . . will you marry me?"

Harry blinked at him, then turned to the cake, then looked back. "Does the cake come with it?"

"No."

"Then, no."

Draco froze. His bright and hopeful face immediately faded away at the sound of rejection. He felt his heart clench. The tears threatened him, then-

"I'm just kidding, Draco. Of course I will!" Harry tackled him to the ground and kissed his full on the mouth.

Cheering and applause sounded around them as Draco closed his eyes, cupped Harry's face, and kissed back. When they finally drew away, Harry grinned down at his fiance. Draco, feeling his stomach flutter with happiness, returned this expression, which made Harry laugh.

"I love you, Draco. So much."

Draco felt Harry's arms wrap around his neck in a tight hug. A bunch of aw's echoed throughout the crowd, but Draco ignored them. "I love you too, Harry. And actually, the cake the does come with it."

"Great. 'Cause that one was my favorite." Laughing, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's once more.

* * *

**AN:** Whoot! Another proposal! The ending differed slightly, right, right? 8D


	4. the three roses

**Rated:** K  
**Warning:** no warning, but idea of this proposal credited to _diamondhelpers_ ~  
**Title:** The Three Roses

* * *

Harry shivered as he dug into his coat pocket for the house key. Considering that he wore gloves, it took him a few more moments than needed. When he still couldn't grasp the key, the ravenette scowled. He pulled his glove off before returning to his search for the keys. Luckily, he located it within seconds. Hands already frozen from the cold February air, he quickly unlocked the door and hurried inside. Warm air immediately met him the moment he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

After checking that it was locked and secured, Harry let out a breath and began stripping off his shoes and coat. Even though he was still shivering and adapting to the warm air, his eyes caught sight of a bouquet of white flowers. Freezing forgotten, Harry strolled over to the kitchen table and picked up the flowers. Familiarly, a note card presented itself within the flowers. As always, Harry sniffed the flowers before opening the card. '_Welcome home, love._'

A smile quirked on his lips as he folded the card back up and placed the flowers in the vase. Still wearing his smile, Harry quietly made his way into the bedroom he shared with his partner: Draco Malfoy, a florist. Much to his luck, Draco had fallen asleep with the lamp's light dimmed. This way, Harry could properly navigate his way through the bedroom to his drawer where he proceeded to put the small note card written by his mate in with the other previous note cards.

After that, he advanced onto the bathroom. Considering that the time on the clock read that it was three A.M., Harry found himself having to take a very quick shower, which Harry didn't quite fancy. His body hadn't even adapted to the warmness of the house yet— and to step into the shower naked?

Harry threw on a long-sleeved shirt and sweat pants before exiting the bathroom. The breeze of the bedroom seemed to smack him as well, making the young figure extremely eager to get in the bed and underneath the thick covers. And when he was in that position, he realized that the lamp light was still on. Harry scowled and drew the covers over his head. He did _not_ want to get up and out of the bed to turn it off.

On the other hand, he was still trying to accept the heat. For help, Harry snuggled against his warm partner. In response, Draco chuckled.

"Hello, Harry," came the tired voice of the white-blond male. Harry breathed into his mate's back as his right arm lazily rested on Draco's waist. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Harry asked as he felt a blush creep onto his face when the taller male turned around and rounded his arms around his body. "By slamming the door, opening the squeaky drawer, taking a loud shower, and jumping on this bed? Not at all. I just woke up by chance."

Harry barked a laugh to which he quickly covered his mouth and whispered an apology to a moment later. To this, Draco merely chuckled once more before removing the hand and leaning over to give the other a peck on the lips. "What took you so long?" he murmured as his fingers trailed across the tail of Harry's shirt.

A faint sigh escaped the ravenette's lips. "Work took longer than expected." His mate rolled his eyes at this answer. "That's what you get for being the boss of the company." Harry smiled at Draco. "I like my job, thank you." "Mm."

Harry watched as Draco closed his eyes. "Sleep, Harry. You woke me up in the middle of the night. I have to be at the flower shop at ten tomorrow." Snuggling closer, Harry closed his eyes as well and breathed slowly before asking, "when will you be home?" "Five, if I'm lucky. You?" "Six, probably." "Hm. Okay."

The conversation died out for a bit. Draco had quickly resumed sleeping while Harry laid awake, watching the beautiful figure sleep soundlessly beside him. At one point, Draco opened his eyes and stared at him with the stormy gray orbs. "Sleep, Harry," he whispered. Harry closed his eyes. "The lights are on," he muttered a moment later. Draco grunted before reaching over and flicking off the lights. Happier, Harry brought his head against the white-blond's chest before falling into a light slumber.

* * *

Work was utterly ridiculous. Harry had no idea that being the boss of the company that printed out the local newspaper was this tiring during the cold seasons. It was probably because his workers were slower in the cold. That would make sense.

Brushing the thoughts aside, Harry opened the door to the house and stepped in from the chilly evening breeze. His sights immediately went to the kitchen table. For once, it was vacant of flowers. His brows furrowed as he slipped off his shoes and coat before making his way over. That was old. Usually, Draco would be home before him. And usually, Draco would bring home flowers with a note card. Why did it suddenly stop after a year? Maybe his partner wasn't home yet. That would explain it.

Frowning faintly, Harry made his way towards their bedroom. Half way there, he halted. A red rose sat in the middle of the hallway. Trailing that rose were flower petals that led to another rose which was a few paces away from the door of their bedroom.

Blinking, Harry crouched down and picked up the red rose. At that moment, he noticed a familiar note card. A smile tinted his lips. This meant that Draco was home.

Picking up the card and straightening himself up, he read the neatly printed words. '_This rose represents the past._' His brows furrowed once more. What was that supposed to mean?

Mind caked with confusion, Harry followed the trail of petals to the second rose. After collecting the blood red flower and the card, he turned the small paper over and read what was transcribed on there. '_This rose represents the present._'

Still confused, Harry followed the petals path into the bedroom. This time, the rose wasn't on the floor. Instead, it was held by a particular blond, who smiled at him warmly. When Harry approached, his partner stepped closer and took Harry's hand with his free one.

"And this one," Draco said softly, "represents the future."

Harry felt his heart flutter when Draco got down to one knee and turned the rose on its side to reveal a ring that looped around the stem. Stormy gray eyes met emerald ones. "Will you marry me, Harry?" There was no break or hesitation between the question and Harry's answer.

Hyped, the ravenette wrapped his arms around Draco. "Yes!" Harry exclaimed before cupping the white-blond's face and placing a kiss on the welcoming lips. After the small peck on the lips, he resumed embracing his mate. "Love you," Harry whispered. There was a soft chuckle in response. "You better. Love you too, Harry."

* * *

**AN:** I actually love, love, love this proposal idea. It's original and lovely! Who agrees ~ ? C:


	5. star gazing

Rated: T

Warning: muggle world ; no magic involved here, annnd slightly heavy kissing (?)

Title: Star Gazing

**

* * *

**

Draco placed the novel he had been reading down with a soft sigh. His gaze flickered to the clock ticking on the opposite wall; it was two hours before midnight, and Harry still hadn't arrived home from work yet.

After bookmarking the page he was on, Draco set the book aside and kicked himself off the bed. The place continued to play its music of silence as he proceeded towards the balcony. His fingers curled around the rail as careful gray eyes peered out at the darkness. There was no sign of movement. With a faint frown, Draco climbed on the rail and immediately grabbed the ladder that was installed on the side of the house. When he regained his balance, he continued to climb up the ladder and heave himself to the rooftop. After exhaling in relief, Draco made his way towards the centre of the roof before he plopped down and rested back with his hands placed behind his head for slight comfort.

Stormy gray orbs turned towards the darkened sky dotted with many stars. The scenery was quite alluring— having such a dark night but being lit with specks of light. It seemed like the perfect night. A smile creeping to his lips, Draco allowed his fingers to trail to his pant pockets where he felt a small circular object there. He could only hope that his partner would make it home before midnight. After all, tonight did celebrate the anniversary of their first kiss. Not to mention, it was pure coincidence that the kiss happened in the exact spot where Draco laid, and he hadn't even thought of that. Instead, he imagined his proposal different: he would be reading; Harry would come in, and Draco would stand. Then, like always, Harry would grab him by the waist and kiss him. And while his hand was on his waist, he would feel the ring. Apparently, the plan wasn't going to go as planned, considering that Draco got bored of his reading and decided to climb up to the roof.

A slow breath drew out of the white-blond's slightly parted lips. Out of the sounds of faint crickets' chirping, Draco tried to pinpoint the noise of a vehicle. A good five minutes later, said noise was heard. Smiling, he continued to rest in his spot, wondering if his partner would freak out to see him gone from the bedroom. He heard the car door close, their house door open, and then "I'm home!" By the tone of the voice, Draco could detect that the other was in a happy mood. That was a good sign.

"Draco?" He could hear the panic in his partner's voice. "I know you're hiding! Come out!" Draco could clearly see his boyfriend's cheeks puffed out and his arms folded across his chest in his head. "Draco! It's not funny, seriously!"

There was silence after that. Curious of the quiet response, Draco sat up and looked around. Harry was probably looking for him around the house. That would make sense. Laying back down, Draco turned his gaze to the stars once more. He didn't hear a sound. Maybe he should show himself— Harry was the type to call the cops if he wasn't home, after all. Hm. Nah, he liked twisting the other around his finger. Harry wouldn't call until—

"_You're dead!_"

Draco quickly scrambled into a sitting position, his heart racing since Harry's voice startled him. Looking over at where the ladder was, he spotted a very furious boy. Draco offered a faint grin and a pitiful excuse. "I was sleeping?"

Harry, completely ignoring his excuse, climbed onto the roof and pressed him against the hard surface. After saddling him, Draco felt his wrists being pinned above his head while his partner leered amazingly close. "I was worried," Harry hissed.

Ooh. Good mood was gone, Draco realized. He shifted under his partner's glare. "Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it. I would have called the cops if you weren't up here." Draco found that hilarious, but he refrained from laughing. The situation didn't call for laughter. Nonetheless, the white-blond male couldn't help but smirk faintly. "Oh, you actually _care_."

Harry frowned at this remark. "Shut up. I'm your boyfriend. Of course, I care." Oh, how that struck warmth Draco's heart. Harry then sighed and placed his forehead against his. "Don't do that again, Draco," he murmured.

Draco peered up at the emerald eyes. Without answering, he leaned up slightly and touched his lips with the other's. Even though it had been nearly over an infinity amount that they kissed, he still felt the familiar spark that was produced from it. Harry kissed back with much eagerness. Feeling his mate's hand slip away from holding his wrists down in order to cup his face, Draco moved his hands towards the other's waist and pulled the raven-haired boy closer. A faint groan was produced from the ravenet when their hips collided. Nonetheless, that didn't daze Draco from pushing his tongue past the other's lips. Immediately, his tongue was greeted by Harry's. Slick wars began as each attempted to dominate over the other. In the end, Harry, surprisingly, won. Allowing his mate to explore his dark cavern, Draco slipped his fingers along the rim of Harry's pants. In return for his action, his partner's breath hitched and he pulled away.

"Sorry, babe," Draco murmured as Harry flopped down in the space next to him.

"`s okay," the other answered. "Just not on the roof. We might fall off."

Draco turned and looked at his boyfriend with a _you're serious?_ expression. To this, Harry laughed. Rolling his eyes, the white-blond laughed along. After the humorous phrase died on their lips, Harry snuggled against him. Instinctively, Draco wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him closer. Silence was drawn between them as Draco watched his mate peer up at the open skies. And when things were said, they didn't relate to the previous topic.

"The stars are bright today."

At that, Draco turned his gaze from the figure to the measureless skies. "Mm, just like us," he replied.

He could _feel_ Harry smiling. "We don't do this as often," Harry spoke. "Like we use to. I miss laying here and watching the night sky with you." Feeling Harry's fingers brushing his, Draco intertwined their hands. "It's peaceful," he continued to comment. "Relaxing. Reminds me back of our teenage years when money and all didn't matter. Now, we're off fending for ourselves."

Finding that this was the perfect time to interject, Draco did. "I want us to continue fending for ourselves."

"We will."

Draco turned and smiled at his partner. The smile was reflected. "But I want to do it properly." He squeezed Harry's hand and peered into the green eyes. When he saw the confusion, he sighed and returned his sights to the sky. "I want _us_ to be proper."

There was a tint of hesitation in Harry's voice when he answered, "I don't know what you're saying."

Sometimes, Draco really wished that Harry wasn't that ignorant or pressing. "I want to spend my life with you. Makes sense?" The moment those words slipped from his mouth, Draco felt his heart beginning to pound. For a bit, neither spoke. He began to worry about this ; what if Harry said no? What would be his reason for saying no, though? Draco's brows furrowed faintly. "Harry?" he asked tentatively.

"Are you . . . are you asking me to marry you?"

Was that a _no_ Draco detected? It wasn't a plain out rejection, but it wasn't an acceptance either. Not sure of what he should say, Draco allowed his fingers to slip into his pocket to remove the ring. Holding it above them so that he and Harry could see, he turned to his mate. "I'm pretty sure that's what this ring means." Raising their joined hands, Draco slipped the jewelry onto the other's finger. "Will you marry me, Harry?" he questioned in a whisper.

Harry squeezed his hand back and grinned, his face lighting up like fireworks. "Of course, Draco. But, um . . ." The smile that had appeared on Draco's face started faded when he heard the conjunction. He watched as Harry's face tinted a bit red as his hands slipped into his own pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a ring box. "I lost the ring box, so I had to drive back to the city to get one. That's why I was late."

The feeling of enormous relief and happiness washed over the young white-blond figure.

"So, um . . ." Harry met his eyes once more. "Will you marry me?" he whispered out.

_What a stupid question_.

Grinning, Draco pecked the other's lips. "Yes. That's all I ever wanted."

* * *

**AN:** Strange ending, eh? x3


	6. what happened was : christmas ed!

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** naughty words, implied themes, flirtatious / perverted! Draco, failing attempt at humor

**Title:** What Happened Was

**

* * *

**

Harry's eyes drank in the sight of his desirous boyfriend the moment he opened the front door. Draco had dressed himself in a white button up with fitting blue jeans, which flaunted his nice figure overall. Harry was impressed, but then again, when had he not been impressed by Draco Malfoy? Offering a smile and a quick peck on the lips, he ushered the other inside. The small greeting was apparently not enough for Draco.

His breath escaped him the moment Draco pushed himself against the closed door and brought his lips on his. Harry's eyes immediately fluttered shut as he kissed back with much eagerness. Though, their small kissing session didn't last long.

"Get a room!"

Harry's eyes opened when Draco pulled away. His gaze turned to his friends in the living room, who were eying the pair with much amusement. Flushing ever so slightly, Harry took his mate's hand and led him over to the group, but before Draco seated himself next to Blaise Zabini, Harry felt himself grabbed around the waist. A second later, he found himself seated in Draco's lap, a wrapped present in his sights.

"I told you that you didn't need to," Harry mumbled under his breath as he took the small box.

"Well, I didn't listen," Draco responded, then continued to say, "open it."

Feeling that all eyes were on him, Harry carefully undid the bow and removed the top. "Merlin . . . what kind of ring is this?" Picking up the object, Harry examined it closely.

Not too far from him, Seamus burst into laughter. Confused at their reaction, Harry looked up and surveyed his friends. Hermione, Ron, and Neville were all blushing furiously. Dean was staring at his hand with widen eyes. Blaise, Seamus, and Pansy were cracking up. Draco, on the other hand, chuckled and shifted under him.

What? Wait. Harry looked back at the object in his hand. _Oh._ Coming to the realization of what it was, he immediately dropped it. Flushing many shades of red, Harry hissed at his partner. "Why did you buy me a _cockring_?"

"What purpose does a cockring serve?"

To this Harry broke free of Draco's arms and stood up. He glared frustratedly at his partner. "You could have at least given it to me when we're alone," Harry condemned.

Draco merely looked up at him with a full-fledged smirk. "So that we can do it right then and there?" He stood up and touched Harry's cheek. "That would have been a better idea. Too late now."

Harry slapped the hand away and hastily picked up the ring from the ground. Shuffling over to the tree, he placed the unwrapped present under there.

"Oh. You want it under the tree? And they call me kinky."

Harry facepalmed while Blaise's, Seamus's, and Pansy's laughter got louder. Peeking through his fingers, he directed his glare at the white-blond male. "You are so dead after this," he mouthed.

Draco merely quirked his brow before sitting back down. He patted his lap for Harry to sit, but this time, Harry refused. Instead, he took his seat beside Hermione, who seemed to be trying to calm herself down desperately. "Sorry," he murmured, his gaze purposely avoiding Draco's. "It's alright," Hermione muttered back in response. "Wasn't expecting that." Well, Harry wasn't either.

After a bit, he stood and began serving his guests wine and cookies. When he approached Draco, who was looking up at him with a mischievous glint in his eye, Harry gave a small 'hmph' and turned away. Unfortunately, the back of his shirt was grabbed, making it so that Harry stumbled back and into Draco's arms.

"I want you," Harry felt his boyfriend whisper into his ear, "on the bed tonight, sprawled out naked, wearing my gift for your actual Christmas present." A flicker of Draco's tongue was felt on his ear. "I look forward to it, Harry," he murmured before Harry elbowed him aside.

Wearing pink cheeks, Harry placed the wine bottle and cookie platter down before returning to his seat beside Hermione. Seconds after he sat down, Pansy suggested a game of _Never Have I Ever_. And of course, after a few comments on how he should commit to the Christmas party, Harry reluctantly agreed to play.

Once everyone was seated in a circle with their glasses filled with wine, the game began, courtesy of Seamus, of course. "I never . . . failed a class." Guilty, Harry took a sip along with Neville, Pansy, and Ron.

"Never have I ever been drunk," admitted Neville. To this, everyone drank to many's dismay. "A little," Hermione answered, her cheeks tinting pink before she hastily spoke her part of the game. "I never expected Draco to give Harry something that . . . atrocious." Only Neville sipped for that one.

Moving along, Ron was next. "I never thought that I would end up with Hermione." Surprising the redhead, everyone but Hermione sipped. "It was obvious," Seamus commented.

"I'd never baked a cake before," Harry admitted next. Blaise and Dean drank for this one.

"I never went a week without drawing something," Dean spoke. Everyone raised their glasses to their lips at this.

"Hm. Never have I ever . . . proposed something to Draco," Pansy stated. Harry immediately threw her a glare. In return, she winked. Everyone aside from Draco and Neville sipped.

"I never . . ." Draco started thoughtfully before catching Harry's eye. Harry narrowed his gaze at the other, giving him the message to not say anything perverted. Draco, apparently, did not follow, since he continued anyways. "I never wanked off with Harry on my mind." Draco gave Harry a faint smirk before taking a gulp of his wine. Following this was Blaise's and Seamus's sip.

"Seamus!" Harry whined faintly. The Irishman gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, mate. It was fifth year at Hogwarts or something. Can't blame me. I was a teenager."

With that being said, Blaise continued the game. "I never played Truth or Dare." Aside from Neville and Ron, everyone drank.

The game went on for a few more rounds until Hermione decided to split off with Ron, Dean, and Neville in order to get the Christmas dinner ready. Harry had offered, but Pansy had pulled him down and demanded him to stay. Defeated, he did.

The game only got worst from that point onward. Seamus and Harry had to vaguely admit that they had laid sprawled on the bed naked before. Draco and Seamus had wanked off in public. Pansy had walked around her room in her underwear. Blaise had never touched himself more than twice during his schooling years. And Harry never watched porn, thanks to the fact that Draco was all the porn he even needed.

After that, the group turned to the dining room and helped themselves around the table. Feasting and conversation began as the party discussed many topics. Much to Harry's relief, none of it was perverted in any form. This was probably because Draco had entertained himself by trailing butterfly fingers along his thigh under the table.

While the others conversed upon the topic of their work places, Harry busied himself with trying to get Draco to remove his hand that was edging dangerously close to his crotch.

"Draco," Harry muttered at one point. "Stop touching me." He lifted a glass of wine to his lips and began to take a sip. It just so happens at that exact moment that Draco groped him, making him choke on the drink.

The conversation ceased at once as Harry began to sputter. "You alright, mate?" Ron questioned as Draco patted Harry on the back. Once he regained his breathing correctly, Harry, after muttering a 'fine' to Ron, turned to Draco. "I've had it with you!" With a scowl, he stood abruptly and started his way to the room. In the background, he could hear Draco's voice. "You know what this means? Angry sex. Be right back." Harry rolled his eyes and strolled into his room where he waited for his boyfriend's arrival.

Seconds later, Draco appeared and closed the door behind him. Harry seethed as he felt himself being embraced. "Stop flaunting us, Draco," he scowled. Draco sighed in his ear. "My bad, baby. I want them to know that you belong to me." Harry snorted. "I'm sure they already know that." In reply, Draco 'mhm'ed before reaching down to play with Harry's belt buckle. "Lemme make it up to you."

_Merlin_, was sex all Draco could think about? Harry swatted his partner's hands away. "Stop it. We have guests."

Draco nuzzled against him. "They won't mind. You know I can get you to come in ten seconds."

Harry flushed a brilliant red at this, but nonetheless, he shoved Draco away. "Just stop, Draco. Not now."

Draco pouted. "After they leave?"

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine." At his answer, Draco lit up and leaned over for a kiss, but Harry placed a finger on his lips. "Later, dear." With a wicked smile, Harry pulled his finger away and ushered out of the room.

"You okay, Harry?" Hermione asked the moment Harry took step into the dining room. He nodded faintly. "Where's Draco?" It was Pansy who asked this question.

Harry, realizing that Draco hadn't followed him, gave a faint shrug after he glanced over his shoulder. "Probably in the bathroom, wanking." Sitting down, Harry continued eating his food as calmly as possible.

The air, though, was very awkward. No one spoke. Having this silence made Harry sigh as he placed his fork down. "What is it?"

The answer, or rather, the question, came quickly from Pansy. "When are you going to do it?"

Harry quirked a brow, wondering what the group discussed about while he and Draco were away. "Do what?" It better not be higher than a PG joke.

Hermione cleared her throat before flaunting her ring finger.

_Oh._ Harry hesitated. "Tonight," he replied lowly.

Hermione flashed him a smile. "That's wonderful, Harry!"

"What's wonderful?"

Harry switched his gaze from his friends to Draco, who was now standing a few steps away from the table. Quirking a brow, Harry stood and made his way over. "Where were you?" Draco gave him a small smirk. "In the bathroom, wanking. By the way, mistletoe, Harry."

Before Harry could protest, he felt the strong arms snake around his waist to pull him closer.

And that's when Harry had the _perfect_ idea.

Harry leaned away from Draco's mouth with a soft grin. "Actually, Draco. I have something else in mind." Getting down on one knee, Harry felt his pocket. And froze. Where the _hell_ was the ring? Panicking, Harry quickly bent down and tied his shoe while everyone around the table was laughing their heads off. Flushing from embarrassment, he gazed up to see Draco's reaction. He immediately regretted looking up.

Draco was smirking down at him. "Oh. I like how you think, Harry. See, you _are_ the kinkier one." Without saying more, he tugged the zipper of his pants down.

Harry's face was drenched in red as his mouth fell opened faintly. Dear _God_. He did not mean _that_.

"Come on, Harry," Draco whispered, placing a hand on Harry's messy locks and drawing his face closer to his crotch.

"I-I needed to tie my shoe," Harry stuttered as he stood up and stumbled back from the other.

Draco gave him a pointed look. "No, Harry, you were about to give me a blowjob in front of these lovely people."

Harry swore Draco was going to be the death of him. Why did he want to propose to him anyways? Speaking of which, where was the ring?

A long breath drew out of Harry's mouth as he removed himself from the dining room without word. This time, instead of traveling to his room, he disappeared behind the _locked_ doors of his bathroom.

After washing his face and trying to calm down his madly blushing features, Harry sat down and leaned against the door. His thoughts ran over the enormous amount of embarrassment that Draco caused him. Damn him. Every time they were around other people, Draco would always show off or become entirely perverted. Harry didn't like it, because it made him flustered.

And where did he put the ring? He was sure he had slipped it in his pockets before everyone arrived. Harry frowned. Maybe it fell out while he was walking around. He could only hope that it was around the house somewhere. He wanted to propose tonight, _and_ it was an expensive engagement ring.

Harry groaned and rested his forehead on his propped up knee.

"Do you need some help there, Harry?"

Dammit, Draco. _Go away_. "I'm fine."

"I can just talk dirty to you through this door-"

"_No_. I'm fine. Go back to dinner. I'll be out in a few. Just . . . just need to cool down."

He heard Draco sighing. "Alright, Harry. We're about to have dessert."

"Okay."

Silence followed. Harry strained his ears to hear for the footsteps. There weren't any. "Draco. I know you're still there."

"Just making sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Draco. Honest."

"You sound strained."

"Guess who's fault?" Harry murmured, getting up from his sitting position.

"Sorry."

Harry exhaled, then opened the door. "We just had a talk about that, Draco."

The corner of his partner's lips quirked into a small smile. "You kinda set yourself up for that, Harry. You looked adorable blushing with your mouth slightly open-"

"Stop, Draco. I already calmed down. I don't need to get worked up again." Harry drew out a shaky breath before flipping off the lights and stepping out of the bathroom. But before he could make his way back to the others, he felt his arm being grabbed. "Draco, seriously-"

The rest of his words were drowned out by his mate's lips. _Fuck_. Harry couldn't help but return the kiss, but much to his bad fortune, Draco pulled away before it could get intense. Harry pouted. Draco smirked. "Later, Harry," he promised before stringing their hands together and leading him back to the dining room.

"Just in time, Harry! We're about to have dessert!" Seamus beamed at the pair as they sat down.

"Ah, fantastic," Draco answered, taking the plate of casserole that was offered to him by Hermione, who took the role of serving the treat.

Harry, after receiving his share, cleared his throat. "Sorry for our behavior," he apologized, his gaze flickering to Draco briefly.

"It's fine," Hermione piped up with a bright smile. After she seated herself, the party dove into the sweets.

The atmosphere was perfectly fine until Draco started choking.

Jumping up, Harry quickly patted Draco's back until the other raised his hand to motion him to stop. Everyone else seemed to be at pause, all looking shocked.

"God, what the hell?" Draco rasped after he removed whatever was in his mouth into the napkin.

"You okay?" Harry asked, patting his shoulder softly as he watched the other down all the wine from his glass. As the glass was put down, Draco nodded slightly. He then peered down at the napkin. "Merlin, Harry. Why is there a ring in the casserole?"

Oh. That's where the ring went. Harry looked up at his friends with a _help me here_ look. They didn't do a thing.

Realizing that they kept silent for him, Harry gazed back at Draco, who was looking at him questionably. "Marry me?" he asked half-consciously.

Draco looked at him in disbelief. "Harry," he said in a serious tone that matched his emotionless expression, "your idea of proposing was to _choke_ me."

Harry's eyes darted around uneasily. "Um . . ." He sat down and peered down at his hands. "I-I don't know how- er. Yeah- yeah. But I wasn't expecting you to choke on it."

"I could have _died._ Then, there wouldn't be a wedding or anything-"

Harry looked up, hope immediately flickering across his eyes. "Is that a yes?"

Draco glared at him for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Yes, Harry."

Ignoring the wolf whistles and cheers, Harry leaned across and captured Draco's lips with his own. When they drew a breath away for a breath, Harry mirrored the grin on his partner's face. "Didn't expect that, did you?"

Draco chuckled and rested his forehead against Harry's. "Not at all. But I am expecting you to be sprawled out on the bed naked . . ."

Harry ducked his head and laughed. "Alright, Draco."

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Whoa, super long, eh? I tried to make it a bit humorous. Ahaha . . . kinda failed on that. But anywho. This proposal / story is a combination of **phy2cemplux**'s farm plot ( just altered a lot ) and **HeidiFox**'s mistletoe one. Thank you for suggesting these ideas! Alsoooo, I'm thinking about writing another Christmas proposal. If I do, it'll probably be out on Christmas day. If not: Merry Christmas to you all! I love you guys. :3


	7. ten christmases later : christmas ed!

**Rated:** T

**Warning:** naughty words, time skips, OOC Draco ( maybe? I'unno ), cheesy, suggestive themes, very long one-shot proposal!

**Title:** Ten Christmases Later

**

* * *

**

**.oO - nine years old - Oo.**

Aside from getting Dudley's old clothes, Harry didn't get any gifts for Christmas. This was why he dreaded this time of the year ; he was sick and tired of watching his cousin open huge and expensive presents while he just sat there with a bunch of over worn clothes to his side. Yes, Harry was jealous, but he would never admit that out loud to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, or Dudley. They might stop giving him _anything_ all together, and Harry needed the big clothes to keep in warm during the winter.

Harry sighed as he seated himself down near the tree that Christmas morning. Dudley was already tearing away the wrapping to his third gift. Harry watched with mild interest as his cousin was presented with a Nintendo. He rolled his eyes when Dudley squealed with delight and shouted a thanks to his parents. Harry didn't even bother looking through the stack of presents to find that one box filled with Dudley's old clothes. He figured that, once Dudley was done opening his gifts, that he would pinpoint his 'present' easily. Knowing that he would be sitting here for more than thirty minutes, Harry leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

He truly hated getting up before eight o'clock, and since it was Christmas morning, he lacked one hour of sleep. For a bit, Harry's eyes remained closed. He was trying to imagine a much better Christmas with a loving family, but these thoughts were immediately trashed the moment his eyes popped open to the sound of Dudley yelling '_yes!_'. Not helping his curiosity, Harry peered over at what the racket was about. Dudley just got a computer. Fantastic.

No longer interested, Harry closed his eyes again. This time, his eyelids flew open within seconds. Someone had rang their doorbell. From across the small living room, he heard his uncle ask who the ruddy hell was at the door. After that was Aunt Petunia's request for Harry to go answer the door. As always, he reluctantly stood up and made his way towards the entrance.

On the way to the door, Harry attempted to tame his wild hair. When realizing that it wasn't going to flatten, he simply huffed and opened the door.

"Merry Christmas," greeted a white-blond boy.

Harry blinked, then peered up at the motherly figure. It was their neighbors that had recently moved in.

"Who is it, Harry?" called Aunt Petunia's voice from the living room.

Hesitantly, Harry glanced away from the pair and gazed back at the living room. "It's the Malfoys!" After his answer, there was a scuffle. Harry watched as his aunt made her way over from the living room.

"Is there a problem?" Aunt Petunia asked hastily.

Mrs. Malfoy shook her head. "We thought we would just come over and wish our neighbors a _Merry Christmas_ and give gifts to you, your husband, Harry and Dudley." With a smile, the woman handed Aunt Petunia two medium sized present. Harry, on the other hand, accepted his gift from the son, who beamed at him warmly.

"Oh, thank you. We have your gift too! Hold on, let me go get it. Come inside. No use standing in the cold."

Harry generally hated when his aunt acted nice around other people and not around him, but it had its benefits. It was times like this that Harry didn't need to fetch anything or get yelled at.

Gradually content with this, Harry closed the door after the Malfoys stepped into the house. He quietly followed them to the living room where they were greeted by an equally nice Uncle Vernon and a very grabby Dudley, who snatched the gifts from Aunt Petunia's hands and started tearing the wrapper off.

Harry seated himself down in his previous spot and watched as the young son made communications with Dudley. This actually made him rather sad ; he had thought that, when the Malfoy family moved in, he would make a new friend. But of course, he had forgotten for the moment that Dudley was there too. And of course, Dudley would snag all the attention.

Tearing his gaze from them, Harry peered down at the present in his hands. Suddenly eager, Harry began to tear away the wrapping. Once the object was revealed, Harry smiled. It was a coloring book with four crayons attached. Of all the Christmas presents he had gotten, this was probably the first one that was _brand new_.

"I thought that maybe we can color together."

Smile disappearing, Harry gazed up at the white-blond male. He blinked and said nothing in response. After all, Dudley could have sent him over to do something wicked.

The boy smiled and extended a hand. "I'm Draco Malfoy. We're the same age. I think we should be friends."

That was the first time Harry heard that line. Usually, it was Dudley that makes the friends, but looking over at his plump cousin now, Dudley was busy trying to make something good out of the picture book that he got. Harry's gaze returned to Draco. And with a smile, he accepted the hand.

From that moment onward, a beautiful friendship bloomed between them.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - ten years old - Oo.**

"Merry Christmas, Draco, Mrs. Malfoy!" Harry greeted with an enthusiastic smile. The same heartfelt greeting was returned to him with smiles reflecting the happiness.

"Here you go, Draco. And we weren't sure what you liked, Mrs. Malfoy, so we just picked something that we hope you like." Shyly, he handed over the neatly wrapped gift to their respective person.

"How sweet, Harry! We also have something for you. Hold on, I'll go get it." With that, Mrs. Malfoy hurried out of sight, leaving Harry standing there with Draco.

"Should I open it now?" the white-blond male questioned, looking at present. Harry nodded quickly, and with a grin, Draco did. "It's a . . . um, scarf. Thanks, Harry."

Harry's brows furrowed. "You don't like it?"

Draco shook his head quickly and beamed. "No, no! I like it! Thanks, Harry!" After Harry felt the arms embracing him in a hug, he immediately grinned.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - eleven years old - Oo.**

Harry groaned when he got up Christmas morning. He knew that he wasn't going to have the brightest Christmas since the Malfoys were going away for a vacation. That meant no Draco, which meant no gift givings to each other. Looking over at where he wrapped Draco's present, Harry frowned. Maybe he could give it to the other for a New Year gift or something.

Sighing, Harry climbed out of bed and stumbled his way to the living room where Dudley was already opening presents. He sat down in the same spot as previous years and rubbed his eyes. The stack of presents for Dudley seem to be getting bigger and bigger by each passing year. Not that that was any surprise ; Dudley had requested a lot as the years went on and more inventions were known.

Harry puffed his cheeks and began to entertain himself by tracing shapes over and over again on the carpet. He stopped this when he heard his aunt approaching.

"What are you doing? Go get the mail!"

Harry knew that she was talking to him ; she would never work Dudley like that. Still reluctant, the eleven-year old male stood up and hobbled over to the door to collect the mail. He didn't even bother looking through the letters, but since the one addressed to him was on top, Harry couldn't help but stop in his step and look at it.

That was odd. No one sent him letters. And this one didn't even have who it was from. Curious, Harry placed the other letters on the table and opened the one addressed to him. Inside was a Christmas card. Having a general idea on who sent it, Harry opened the card. Sure enough, it was from Draco, wishing him a Merry Christmas with an apology that he couldn't send the gift along.

"What's taking you so long, boy?"

Tearing his sights from the card, Harry quickly gathered the other other letters and hurried over to give them to Aunt Petunia. When she took them though, she surveyed him. "What are you hiding?" How did his aunt _know_ these things?

"Uh . . ."

"Show me what's behind your back."

_Ding dong!_

Saved by the doorbell! Ignoring Aunt Petunia, Harry hurried to the door and opened it. "Harry!" came a girl's voice.

"Hermione! Ron! You didn't need to visit me—"

"Oh, our parents didn't mind!"

Maybe this Christmas wasn't going to be too bad.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - twelve years old - Oo.**

"Come on, Harry!" Hermione ushered, pulling on his arm while gesturing wildly at the Weasley's car that contained many redheads that were his friends as well.

"Wait. Can I ask Draco to come along?"

At the mention of the name, Hermione frowned slightly. "He's not very nice, Harry," she said pointedly. To this, Harry's brows furrowed as well. "He's my friend, Hermione."

She sighed. "I'll ask Mrs. Weasley." Hurrying off, she went to ask. Harry watched as his bushy-haired best friend communicated with the cheerful parents that he wished he had. He adored Mr. and Mrs. Weasley ; even though they weren't as rich, they were extremely friendly, unlike the Dursleys. But at least he had permission to go places thanks to the convincing of Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione soon returned with a 'yes'. Beaming, Harry quickly made his way to the neighboring house. He knocked a few times before Mrs. Malfoy answered. "Hello, Harry. Merry Christmas. Would you like me to call Draco?"

Harry nodded. "Merry Christmas to you as well, Mrs. Malfoy, and yes, if it's not too much trouble."

"Oh, not at all." She smiled at him before calling for her soon.

Within moments, Draco appeared, looking bright when he saw him. "Hey, Harry—" His eyes then switched to the space beside Harry. "—why's Granger here?"

"We're wondering if you want to join us and the Weasleys at the skating ring. It'll be fun!"

The smile faded away from the white-blond's face. "I'm busy."

Harry's spirits fell. "Oh . . . okay. Um, here's your present, anyways." Handing the gift over and getting nothing but a murmured '_thanks_', Harry walked to the Weasley's vehicle.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - thirteen years old - Oo.**

"You're not going to ask that git to come along, are you?" Ron questioned as Harry closed the door to his uncle's house.

Harry glanced over at the Malfoy's house, then shook his head. "Nah . . . Draco doesn't really go to these things."

Hermione, standing on the other side of Harry, huffed. "He doesn't like that you're hanging out with us."

"But you guys are my friends," Harry grumbled as they made their way towards the Weasley's car.

"Yeah," Ron agreed.

Harry said nothing after that, he just felt a pool of guilt revolve in his stomach. This was the first year in four years that he hadn't given a gift or wished Draco a Merry Christmas. And from the looks of it, Draco wasn't going to do that either. After all, ever since Draco learned that Harry hung out with Ron and Hermione two years ago, he started becoming distant.

Waving off the emotional thoughts, Harry climbed into the van and greeted the many Weasleys.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - fourteen years old - Oo.**

Harry drew out a shaky breath as he raised his hand to knock at the Malfoy's door. Though, he only knocked twice before he lost his nerve and began to reconsider. He and Draco weren't on the brightest terms after last Christmas. Harry admitted it was a mistake on his part ; Draco just scowled and closed the door in his face. Fearing that this would happen again, Harry turned, but before he could run off, the door opened.

"What do you want, Harry?"

Harry cringed at the cold voice, but nonetheless, he turned back around. "Uh . . . Merry Christmas? I-I want make up from last year." Feeling embarrassed and overwhelmed, Harry held out the wrapped gift.

Green eyes met with gray ones. Draco narrowed his eyes. "Where's Granger and Weasley?"

"Hermione's on a vacation to France and the Weasley's are in Egypt for the break."

"I see."

Harry really wanted to say a farewell and leave, since apparently, he didn't feel the warm welcome anymore. Draco wasn't even accepting his gift. His sights flickered off from the taller boy. Draco had really changed throughout the years. The first time they met, Harry remembered that they were the same height. Draco sprouted in height and got more handsome.

His gaze returned to the gray orbs. Draco was glaring him. With a new found fear, Harry placed the gift down and fled.

Needless to say, that wasn't the brightest Christmas Harry had.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - fifteen years old - Oo.**

Harry didn't even want to go _near_ the Malfoy's house, especially since _Draco Malfoy_ was there. Over the year, Draco teamed up with Dudley and began taunting him. So when Aunt Petunia ordered him to walk over and give the Malfoys a fruit cake, Harry was very reluctant.

Now, Harry stood at the door with much dislike for his position. He rang the doorbell and waited. Sure enough, it had to be Draco who answer.

"What?" the white-blond male bit out.

Ouch. That was cold. But, unlike before, Harry didn't put the object down and run, instead, he stood his place. "Aunt Petunia bought you a fruitcake." He shoved the bakery item into the other's hands. "Merry fucking Christmas, Malfoy," he hissed. Trying to calm his pounding heart, Harry turned and began making his way back to the house. He, after all, had better things to do, like get ready for the Christmas party at the Weasley's house.

"Hold it, Potter."

Harry gritted his teeth and paused in his place.

"Potter."

Harry turned around and came faced with the young Malfoy. Nonetheless, he frowned. "What?"

"Are you dating Weaslette?"

His eyes narrowed on the taller figure. "Why would you care?"

Draco scowled. "Forget that I asked, then." With that, he turned and headed back into the house.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - sixteen years old - Oo.**

"No."

"What was that?"

"No," Harry repeated.

Aunt Petunia's eyes flashed with anger. "You dare say '_no_' to me, boy?" she screeched.

Harry's face remained emotionless. "Yes." The next thing Harry knew was that his hair was being grabbed.

"You listen to me, boy. Your uncle and I raised you to this age. You will _not_ disrespect us. Now go give this to the Malfoys. They were kind enough to get Dudley something." She tugged on his hair once more.

"Alright, alright!" Harry replied, trying desperately to remove his locks from the woman's hands. Finally, she let go. In return, he received a small gift that was probably a necklace or something. "And fix that awful hair," Aunt Petunia said as he made his way out of the house.

Harry rubbed his head. He hated when she did that ; it always seemed as if the hair was going to be ripped right off his head, but it never happened. Maybe if it did, he would have an excuse not to go over to the Malfoy's. But since it did not, Harry presented himself at the door of said house.

Placing the present down, Harry rang the doorbell and hurried back to the house just in case Draco answered the door.

When Harry returned to the Dursley's house, he was greeted with the fact that the three were going to some sort of company Christmas party. Having no problem with this, Harry closed and locked the door after they left.

With the house to himself, Harry wondered what he could do until noon, which was when Hermione was supposed to pick him and Ron up to go to a block party in her neighborhood. He considered looking through Dudley's gifts and seeing what he got for Christmas this time, but decided against that idea since it wasn't really appealing. With a huff, Harry raided the fridge, but before he could grab anything, the doorbell rang.

"She's early," Harry muttered to himself as he scrambled to open the door.

It wasn't Hermione.

It wasn't even the Dursleys.

Instead, it was Draco holding Aunt Petunia's gift in his hands.

Harry blinked at said present before turning his look to the white-blond male. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes," drawled the other as he shoved the gift back into Harry hands. "Who is this for?"

Harry watched as the other stepped into the house and closed the door behind him. He frowned. Did he invite Draco in? No. He didn't. And Draco was leering kinda close. Did he allow him in his personal space? No, he didn't.

"Mute, Potter?"

Snapping back into reality, Harry stumbled a few steps back for his own space. "It's for your parents," he answered, and then added, "of course." He handed the gift back, but Draco didn't accept it.

"It's been touched by you," came the familiar sneer.

Harry stared. "You're serious? God, Malfoy. Just taking the gift and get out of the house. I didn't welcome you in here."

Draco merely quirked a brow before making his way through the house. With a soft scowl, Harry followed the male. Somehow, they ended up in Harry's small room.

"Get out, Malfoy," Harry gritted out as he watched the other examine the trophies he won from soccer tournaments. He didn't seem to listen since he made his way to Harry's bed and sat down.

Frowning, Harry made his way over. "What do you want?"

Draco peered up at him, which made Harry's heart flutter for an unknown reason. "You didn't get me a gift."

"You didn't either."

"Right."

The pair fell silent once more. Harry was eying the white-blond figure closely. Draco, on the other hand, was looking around the room. At the moment, Harry couldn't help but admire the young Malfoy. Draco had grown into an angelic figure with his hair as white-blond as it could get. His facial structure was perfect. Harry wished that he appeared as lovely as this some times, but according to Ginny, he was attractive enough. If that was the case, then why didn't he have a girlfriend? Why does he, as the guy, always have to make the move?

For another thought, why wasn't Draco flaunting who he was dating? Was he even dating? Surely someone like him would have girls drooling at his feet.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?"

Jerking from his thoughts, Harry tuned back into the current moment. "What?"

Draco patted the space next to him on the bed. Suspicious, Harry sat down, but a few spaces away.

"I want a ferret, but mother despises pets of any sort." Why the hell was Draco suddenly telling him this stuff?

"I want to be myself for a day and have everyone accept me for who I am instead of my rank and looks." So did Harry, because then, everyone would see how much of an arsehole the other was.

"I also want a piano. It's a beautiful instrument, and I want to learn how to play it." Harry loved piano music.

"I want father to show my mother and me that he cares." Harry wished that the Dursleys would care more. Sometimes.

"I want Pansy to get off my back. I made it clear that I don't like her. Many times." The pug-faced girl? Harry didn't like her either.

"And . . ." Harry felt himself being gently pushed into the mattress. With his heart racing and his mind reeling, he looked up at Draco.

"I want you." That wasn't expected.

Harry felt a blush creeping up on his cheeks when the other leaned close. He couldn't help but meet the gray eyes.

"You have no idea how much I want you, Harry," Draco whispered.

Even though Harry liked how close Draco was to him, he gently pushed against the shoulders. "I know you're horny, Draco," he said slowly, "so you should go wank or something." He gave another push on the shoulders. Draco didn't budge.

"I want you for this Christmas, Harry."

"Draco," Harry began uneasily, "I've seen Dudley's porn. Your pick up lines don't work. Go wank—"

"I don't wank."

"Stop it, Malfoy. You're scaring me."

"Malfoy, again? It was Draco a few seconds ago."

"Get _off_ me!"

"No."

Harry glared at the other. "Are you drunk?"

"No, you idiot."

"Get off, then."

"No."

With a scowl, Harry pushed against the shoulders roughly. With the small space and second given, he quickly escaped from underneath the arms and fled out of his room. Footsteps sounded behind him. His heart now pounding against his chest, Harry scrambled over to the phone, but was caught around the waist with both of his hands gripped behind him before he could reach his destination.

"Draco, please let me go."

"Not until you hear me out."

Harry exhaled slowly and closed his eyes briefly. "Okay. Tell me."

And tell him, Draco did. "I always preferred you over Dudley, ever since when we were nine. When you became friends with Granger and Weasley, I became jealous. We were getting distant, and I thought, by joining Dudley's gang, that I could get closer to you that way. It didn't really work, so I quit the group. Now, I'm here."

Right. That was all completely believable. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Alright. I heard you. Now, will you let me go?"

"I know you want me, Harry. Everyone does, but I'm only attracted to you."

This was definitely well rehearsed, and Harry was definitely not going to fall for it. He squirmed against the arms. "Stop it, Draco. This isn't funny."

Surprisingly, Draco let go. Immediately upon release, Harry went over and grabbed the phone before turning back. "Get out of the house before I call the police."

"Harry . . ."

"_Get out!_"

"_Why don't you understand?_"

Harry's grip tightened on the phone. "Understand _what_? That you're only saying this to get in my pants so you can play me like you've played other people?"

"I'm not trying to get into your pants or play you!" Draco hissed back. "I just dated those people because I thought that I could get you jealous—"

"You're a _player_."

"I didn't do anything with them except take them out on one date, hold their hand . . . and maybe made out with a few when I thought you were watching."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Forget it, Malfoy. I'm not—"

"I've seen the way you look at me, Harry." Draco leered close once more. "I know that you want me as bad as I want you."

"No. I don't _want_ people, Malfoy. I'm not a player, like you."

"I like you, Harry. A lot. Does . . . does that convince you?"

Harry vaguely thought for a moment that he was dreaming, because Draco liking him in _that_ fashion was definitely some sort of cheesy dream.

"No." He shoved the other back. "Get away from me."

Draco's face twisted into a scowl. "Why can't you accept the fact that I fancy you? Do you need _that_ much reassurance? It's bloody annoying."

"You're bloody annoying," Harry gritted out. "I'm not going to repeat myself, Malfoy. I'll call—"

"God, Harry. Your bitchy mode is a turn off. Did you know that?"

"Oh, so you _were_ horny."

"What? No! I'm just saying . . . why the hell am I even attracted to you?" Draco sneered. "There are plenty of other _more_ attractive guys than you."

That hurt. Harry cringed when his heart clenched. Maybe having a one-night stand wouldn't hurt— no. _No_. That would hurt him more.

"Well, why don't you pine after them?" Harry asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Because I happen to fancy someone else who won't accept it for a fact," he hissed.

"Move. On. That shouldn't be hard for you, right? You move onto someone else every week."

"Dammit, Harry. I love you, alright? Does that mean _anything_ to you?"

Harry's eyes narrowed upon the other figure. In truth, _yes_, it did mean something. It meant a lot to him. Draco's love was something that Harry wanted but never thought he would get, because who would have thought that the great Draco Malfoy was a poof? Obviously not him.

At this moment, Harry desperately wanted to say _yes_, but the way that Draco was acting? It was cliché— like most angst stories online that he read when he was bored. And if it went along the story, he would either have to accept the confession now, or say no and let Draco go off crying or something.

"No."

Because a crying Draco would actually be amusing to see . . . _That was really evil, Harry._ Yes, it was.

Draco stumbled a few steps back, his brows knitting towards each other. "Fine. Believe what you want, then." And he turned to leave.

Harry knew it was very, _very_ stupid, but he couldn't help but call out. "Wait! Malfoy, you . . . you forgot your gift."

Draco didn't even bother to look back. "They won't like whatever your aunt wrapped up."

Harry fell silent for a bit as he watched the other reach the door. For a moment, he hesitated, wondering if he should stop Draco or not. And he hated himself for the decision he made—

"Draco! Hold . . . hold on." Harry put the phone down and scrambled over to the door. When he was within talking distance of the other, he halted. "I . . ." What a great moment for his brain to stop working. Returning to his silence, Harry merely glanced away, trying desperately to create something to say— like an apology.

"It's alright. I understand. You love someone who doesn't love you back. That's how the world turns." With that, Draco opened the door and stepped outside.

Pathetically, he followed the other to the Malfoy's entrance door.

"Why are you following me, Potter?"

"It's Potter now? It was Harry seconds ago."

Harry's heart tempo increased when Draco turned around and gave him a look. For seconds, their gazes lingered on each other, and then Harry broke into a grin. His grin seemed to seat off Draco's smile.

"You're a bastard," Draco said, and right after those words, his smile dropped.

Harry's grin quickly dissolved from his face once more. He thought a simple smile would solve everything— but apparently, Draco was faking it. Damn him.

"You think I'm playing you? You're toying with me, Harry. You said if I don't get out, you would call the police. Now, you're following me. What do you want?"

"To apologize," Harry said firmly.

Draco gave him a look. "For what? Not being able to return my feelings? Don't worry about it. I'll move on in a week, just like you said."

Harry felt a chill run down his spine at the cold words.

"I'll just move on from the feelings that I had for the last two years. I'll just pretend that I never fancied you for two years. That's _completely_ fine, Harry."

Harry really hated Draco's sarcasm. He seriously did.

"Gone mute again, Potter?"

And he hated how Draco was switching from his first to his last name.

"Just tell me whether you fancy me or not. Don't bring up shit like I'm going to play you. Just answer yes or no."

_Yes_. Harry chewed on his bottom lip and gazed down, trying to avoid the eyes.

"I'll be fine, Harry, if you tell me no. I can move on. I'll probably look back on this day when I'm married and laugh at how stupid I was."

Now, Draco was making him feel guilty.

"Harry . . ."

Harry felt his face been cupped. His gaze immediately returned to the other.

"You were what I wanted for the last two Christmases. You _are_ what I want for this Christmas."

His thumb ran over Harry's bottom lip.

"I'm not lying to you, Harry. I just want to know if I should stop pining after you or not."

Harry became hesitant again.

Draco sighed and removed his hands. "Give me a fucking answer, Harry. I'd like to get out of the cold."

The curse made Harry snap back from his thoughts. He frowned. "Give me time to think, Draco."

"We've been standing out here for five minutes. You're doing it on purpose, aren't you?"

Harry fell back onto the snow, surprised that Draco had shoved him.

"You're trying to play with my emotions. I know you hate me, Harry, but _fuck_, can't you just give me an answer so we can both move on from this point?"

Harry could hear the anger rising in the other's voice, and even though he hadn't been around the other much, he knew that an angry Malfoy was never a good one. His eyes locked on the stormy gray ones. From the eyes alone, Harry could tell that the storm was stirring up into a massive thunderstorm. He dropped his gaze immediately after realizing that.

He knew he should answer, since that seemed to be the best decision to make at the moment, but Harry _couldn't_. He needed more time to think the whole situation over. Yes, he liked Draco, but at the same time, he didn't completely believe everything that was spilling out of the white-blond's mouth. It _was_ sudden after all. It was also _real life_. Unlike the very cliche romance books, Harry wasn't going to jump in Draco's arms at this moment and accept his love while crying tears of joy, because that would be unbelievable if he were to write an autobiography.

"You're pathetic."

Harry watched, his mouth dry, as the white-blond figure disappeared behind the door. He contemplated whether to knock on the door or return to the Dursley's house. If Draco actually meant his words, then perhaps it would be a good idea to knock on the door and give the young Malfoy his answer, but what if he didn't? Harry felt the familiar clench in his heart once more.

He never actually pondered over _how_ he liked Draco ; he knew he wanted to be friends with the other, just like years before, though, but he never considered _this_ sort of like. Sure, he may have found Draco attractive— very attractive, actually— but he didn't think for a moment that he was a poof. And to actually _love_ him? Harry didn't think that far. But now, he was.

Figuring that he needed to think over this situation in warmth, Harry scrambled off the snowy grounds and made his way back into the Dursley's house. From then, he seated himself on his bed and let his thoughts run free for the remaining time he had left before Hermione would pick him up.

Harry ran over his choices, then over the consequences. In the end, he decided that trying it out wasn't as bad, just as long as he kept his pants on and that they take it slow. As in, Draco better take him on dates and whatnot since he didn't have any form of transportation. Harry nodded to himself for this plan ; he would propose these thoughts to Draco and see how he would react. If the other accepted, then maybe he was telling the truth. If not, then all would be a lie.

Content with his decision, Harry slid out of his bed and peered at the time. He had time . . . since he only laid in bed and thought for about thirty minutes. By now, Draco should be calmed, right? He hoped so. He always felt uncomfortable under the young Malfoy's glare of disapproval.

Taking in a few breaths, then letting it out to calm himself, Harry made his way over to his neighbor's house and knocked. Then rang the doorbell. Then knocked again.

Finally, Draco decided to open the door.

"We need—" before Harry could continue, he felt himself being jerked from the cold weather and into the slightly warmer house. After that, he found himself choking on his breath as he was roughly shoved into the wall. And the next thing he realized? Draco was kissing him.

It was a forceful kissing, as if the other was trying to pass traces of his love to him.

And Harry didn't reject it. Instead, his eyes fluttered close as he began to fall into a pool of affection.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - seventeen years old - Oo.**

_Plock! Plock!_

What the bloody hell was that?

Harry groaned tiredly as he blindly reached for his glasses on the desk. Once they were on his face, the raven-haired male gazed around the darkened room. There wasn't anything that was making the noise. His sights turned to the alarm clock. One AM. Moaning from that sight, Harry flopped back down and pulled the covers over his head.

A second later, a familiar _plock!_ sound was heard once more. Throwing the covers off, Harry made his way to the attic window. After opening the window, he stuck his head out.

Below, Draco waved at him, holding rocks in his hands. Sighing, Harry threw his leg out the window, grabbed hold of the tree branch, and slowly climbed his way down. When his feet safely touched the ground, he felt strong arms embracing him from behind.

Harry sighed. "It's one in the morning, Draco. Couldn't you wait until morning?"

Draco kissed his neck before resting his head on Harry's shoulder. "I want to be the first person to wish you a Merry Christmas."

A chuckle escaped from the ravenet's lips. "Too late. Ginny already wished me one over IM at midnight."

"Bullocks. Well . . . I'll steal your first Christmas kiss."

Harry liked the sound of that. Turning around to face his boyfriend, he leaned up, closed his eyes, and allowed his mouth to meet the other's. Draco returned the gesture with equal passion ; his lips moved slowly in sync with Harry's, allowing both to taste each other wistfully. Taking the initiative this time, Harry's tongue darted out of his mouth and ran over the white-blond's bottom lip. Draco parted his lips and accepted the invitation. Allowing his tongue to slither into the other's mouth and brush against the opposing one, Harry snaked his arms around Draco's neck. In return, Draco's arms curved around Harry's waist, pulling them successfully together.

It felt like forever before they both separated for a breath. Harry took that moment to rest his head against Draco's shoulder. "It's been a year," Harry murmured.

"Mm," Draco responded absentmindedly while running a hand through the messy black locks.

"It didn't even feel like a year."

"That's because I took you out on a date every day for 358 days this year."*

Harry drew back and smacked the other's head playfully. "We didn't go out every day. Just maybe every other week."

"Every Saturday."

"You like it."

A smile tugged on Draco's lips. "Yes, I do." Leaning in, he captured Harry's lips once more in a heated kiss.

After their small kissing session, Harry intertwined their fingers together and gestured Draco to sit down beside him. Draco sat. As the young Malfoy played with their joined fingers, Harry rested himself against the taller male. "I love you," he whispered, smiling.

"Love you too, Harry. Oh. Before I forget, I got you a present."

Without Harry's consent, Draco stood and made his way over to the bark of the tree. When he returned, he handed Harry the small gift.

Accepting the present, the raven-haired male unwrapped the object. His face immediately brightened. "Thank you, Draco!" he exclaimed, tackling the other to the ground with a hug. "How did you—"

"Mother agreed. We saw how much you adore it, and I'm getting a newer version this afternoon. So, why not?"

Harry continued to hug his partner tightly. "God, Draco— this is the best Christmas present I've gotten . . . aside from getting you last year, of course."

Draco laughed. "That's cheesy, Harry. Really cheesy."

**

* * *

**

**.oO - eighteen years old - Oo.**

This was one of the best Christmases Harry experienced as well, because the Dursley's decided to move out and sell their house to Harry for a small sum ( which was very surprising, indeed ). And with Draco's help, he successfully managed to complete the papers and buy the house from his aunt and uncle. But of course, this was done before Christmas. By time December rolled around, Harry and Draco had already thrown decorations over the house and set up for a bright Christmas. The house next to Harry's, though, was still occupied by the Malfoys, and Mr. Malfoy didn't exactly fancy decorating a lot.

Harry had offered many times that Draco could move in with him, since he lived right next door, but Mr. Malfoy insisted that Draco stay until he was married. This made Harry's heart flutter every time he thought of it. He was sure that Draco was going to propose soon. He just didn't know when.

In the mean time, Harry wrapped up a small object that he recently saw Draco looking interested in. The expression when the other opened the gift to see the silver watch was simply priceless. And much like last year, but with roles reversed, Draco childishly tackled him to the ground with a hug.

**

* * *

**

**.oO - nineteen years old - Oo.**

_Ding dong!_ With the clock reading that it was a few minutes after midnight, Harry just _knew_ it was Draco. Who else would come to his door the very minute of Christmas? Only his boyfriend. By knowing this, Harry wasn't even in bed. He sat in his kitchen, drinking hot chocolate, and waiting. And soon enough, Draco's presence greeted him.

After quickly checking his appearance in the mirror, Harry hurried to the door and opened it to welcome the white-blond male inside.

"Merry Christmas, Harry," Draco greeted, kissing him on the forehead before giving him a heavy, small present.

Harry flashed his boyfriend a smile. "Merry Christmas to you too." When the door was closed and locked, he took Draco's hand and led him to the living room, where they both seated themselves on the couch.

"So, what is this, Draco?" Harry asked, shaking the heavy box.

A smirk appeared on the young Malfoy's lips. "Open it and find out."

Quirking a brow with much amusement, Harry tore the wrapping off and took off the lid to the box. He picked up the black object and held it up between them. "Coal?" he questioned.

"Mhm," came Draco's reply as he pushed Harry onto his back against the couch. "You've been very _naughty_ this year, Harry."

Without waiting for an answer, Draco leaned in a caught Harry's lips.

Being himself, Harry kissed back eagerly. Though, the kiss didn't linger on his mouth for long. Draco trailed butterfly touches with his warm lips down his neck while his fingers fumbled with the buttons to his pajamas. A soft hiss escaped from Harry's lips as his chest was suddenly exposed to the air.

"God, Harry."

Flushing, Harry arched his back to get a better feel of Draco's kiss on his stomach.

"D-Draco . . ."

Allowing his fingers to tangle in the soft white-blond hair, Harry tilted his head back, letting Draco continue with his touches.

He soon felt a finger trace the rim of his pajama pants before wriggling in. Though, just before Draco could touch him as he yearned for, Harry clutched the hair tightly. "Stop, Dra . . . stop, Draco." The fingers stopped walking immediately.

Panting softly, Harry gazed down at his partner. "Not until marriage. You know that."

The white-blond figure climbed back up and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. "I know when to stop, though."

Harry sighed and cupped his boyfriend's face. "I love you, Draco, but I would like to keep my virginity until I'm married. I know I can't get pregnant and all, but I want my first time with someone that I tie a bond with." He pecked the other's lips and allowed his hands to slip off. "Please understand," he murmured.

"Well, then . . . how about you marry me, then?" Seeming to be out of nowhere, Draco pulled out a wedding ring and held it between them. "Not for the mindblowing sex, but because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life together."

Harry stared, his finger floating in midair from touching the other's hair. "You're kidding."

Draco grinned. "Not at all."

Without thinking, Harry threw his arms around his mate. "Yes!" Happily, he kissed Draco's lips before burying his face in the other's neck. "That's all I wish for."

A light chuckle escaped from Draco's lips. "I know."

* * *

**AN:** Super long and late. Sorry for that. But at least there's another Christmas one, eh? 83 Oh, and for those who are wondering what Draco got Harry when they were seventeen: it is used to start up something that's pricey ; two words with three letters in both of them ; a driver's dream to have. Figure it out? And does Harry seem too dependable on Draco? I think so since Draco's usually giving gifts and whatnot. What do you think? D8  
**EDIT:** * _this year_ ; they haven't gone on a date from December 25 - 31 yet, thus why the number is not 365. . . . yes, leave it to Draco to be the math geek for once. e we


End file.
